Daddys boy
by Alec Tokaku
Summary: "Come sit on Daddy's lap." It was an order, not a request. "Be a good girl, Alec." Malec lemon Sorry for the shitty summary


"Come sit on Daddy's lap." It was an order, not a request. "Be a good girl, Alec." In any other case, Alec would have scoffed at the command, but when Magnus was sitting there with his thighs spread open and his hand leisurely pumping his hardened shaft, Alec could only bite his lip and comply. He made his way over — slow, and wary of the short skirt that hiked up his hips with each step he took. As he drew close, Magnus eased his strokes with a satisfied sigh. "On my lap, baby girl," he reiterated.

Alec hated being called that, hated being feminized, but the way Magnus said it — sultry and domineering — made his stomach curl with anticipation. He moved to straddle Magnus. His hands curled around Magnus firm biceps and his shaking thighs hugged his wide hips. Magnus thick cock sat idly in-between his ass. "That's better," Magnus said. "Now, what can Daddy do for his baby girl?"

"Stop calling me that." Alec rocked back into Magnus cock and tightened his hold on the arms.

Magnus hummed, amused. "Then what do you want me to call you?"

"Your boy."

"My good boy."

Alec hissed out his approval and swiveled his hips to emphasize his appreciation.

"Now, what can Daddy do for his _good boy_?"

The talk was ridiculous but _shit_, it fueled his desire. "Fuck me," Alec answered simply. "I want you to spread me open and _fuck me_."

"You want Daddy to fill your pretty boy pussy with his cock?" Magnus shifted up and rubbed the length of his dick against Alec's entrance. "Want Daddy to fill you up and _fuck you_ until you're dripping with Daddy's cum? Is that what you want, Alexander?"

"God, _yes_."

"Such a pretty cockslut, aren't you? Stand up and turn around. Show me that boy pussy of yours."

His frame trembled as he rose from where he sat and turned to face the desk that shielded his lower half from any public eye. "Bend over," he heard Magnus murmur. It was embarrassing, so fucking _humiliating_, but he leaned down on the desk nonetheless. "Spread your legs." His teeth sunk into his lower lip as he parted his thighs to expose his bare ass to the biting cold air.

"So pretty," Magnus drawled, running his hands up along Alec's thighs and making him quiver from the hot touch. "Have you been playing with yourself?" With decisive fingers, he parted Alec's ass to reveal a pink puckered hole that was just _begging_ to be filled. "You're already wet." He brushed his thumb against the hole and watched as Alec arched back into him, wanting more, _needing_ more. "Tell me, Alexander, did you finger yourself here? Did you play with your pussy without my permission? Tell me the truth."

"_Yes_," Alec gasped out. _Yes_, he had spread his legs in the comforts of his own bed in the institute, reached down and slipped a finger into himself. _Yes_, he had thrusted against that finger and found satisfaction in how his hungry ass sucked it up and tightened around it. And _yes_, he had opened himself up and slid a second and a third finger in because one hadn't been enough for his greedy hole. But _no_, it still hadn't been enough. He needed Magnus cock. He needed his warlock's thick cock. "_Please_," he whispered.

"What was that?" Magnus thumb dipped into Alec's hole ever so slightly. "Please what?"

"Stop teasing." Goddammit, he was going to lose it.

"Why should I? You disobeyed me and touched yourself."

Alec fucking _whined_.

"You're just a little slut, aren't you? Did you think about Daddy's cock when you fingered yourself? Hm? Did you think about Daddy's cock stuffing you full?"

"_Yes_."

"Touch your pussy, Alec," Magnus ordered, drawing his hand away. Alec groaned, discontented from losing the heat but contented from having permission to reach back and spread his hole open for Magnus to see. "That's it, baby boy. Touch yourself for me." Alec's breath caught in his throat as the tip of his finger circled the rim of his hole. He loved touching himself this, love being such a fucking _whore_ in front of his warlock. Hips raised, he slipped the finger in and let out a breath as he felt his walls tightening around it. It felt so nice, so fucking _nice_.

"I can't wait to breed that pretty ass of yours. You want that? You want Daddy to breed your pretty ass and fill you up with his cum until it's leaking out of your pretty hole?"

"_Yes_."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, _Daddy_," he completed. The word sounded weird on his tongue, but with a finger up his ass, he couldn't care less. He just wanted Magnus cock in his ass, and if he didn't get it in his ass, he wanted it stuffed in his mouth, throbbing on his tongue, and pushed down his throat. _God_, he was such a fucking slut.

"Add another finger," Magnus said. His cock was hard against his stomach, and the sight of Alec inserting a second finger into himself had his cock twitching with desire. He wanted nothing more than to shove Alec into the desk and fuck him into oblivion, but he had to be patient. Alec, despite how sloppy his hole was as he thrusted back against his fingers, wasn't ready. "Tell me how it feels."

"Hot," Alec panted out. "Hot and tight. Haven't had your cock in a while."

"Did you miss my cock?" Magnus was stroking himself now.

Alec arched into the desk as his fingers sped up with their thrusts. But it wasn't enough. No matter how many fingers he violated his slick, tight walls with, it still wasn't enough. "Want Daddy's cock. Want Daddy's cum in me. Spilling out of me. Shit, _ah_."

Magnus hummed in approval as his thumb slid over the head of his hardened shaft. "Daddy's going to fill you up with his cum. Going to fill that greedy hole up and watch it drip out." He pressed his thumb down against the slit of his cock and threw his head back with a groan. "Going to fuck you, baby. Going to fuck you so hard."

"Then _fuck me_." Alec yanked his fingers out and pulled open his ass to reveal a redder, sluttier hole. "Fuck me with your fat cock, Daddy." He couldn't look back to assess Magnus expression; his cheeks were already burning from humiliation of how much of a whore he was for Magnus cock. "Please. I need it."

Magnus wasted no time reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube. As he began coating his cock with it, Alec told him to _hurry up_. Though he would love to tease him further, Magnus couldn't suppress his desire. He needed to fuck Alec senseless. He needed to shove him down and fuck his tight ass until his hole was loose and sloppy and slick from his cum.

Lining his cock up to Alec's slutty hole, he leaned forward and asked, "Ready?"

Alec pushed his ass back. "Just fucking shove it in," he hissed. His lip was bleeding now; he could taste the fresh blood on his tongue, but all sensation of that was lost when he felt the head of Magnus cock pushing past his ring of muscle. He had Magnus cock up his ass many times before, but the sheer size of that fucking thing was something he could never get used to. Magnus was fucking huge, and whenever he pushed in all the way, Alec would feel stuffed full and fucking _God_, he loved that feeling. Loved that feeling of his ass being torn open and bred by that thick cock. "_Move_," he ordered.

And Magnus fucking _moved_. With his hands braced on Alec's hips to keep him in place, Magnus shoved the rest of his cock into Alec's tight ass. The heat overwhelmed him, making his movements stutter as he pulled away a bit before thrusting back in. Alec was _ecstatic_. He rolled his hips, bucking against the desk, as discordant curses fell from his lips.

Fuck. He loved feeling each protruding vein on Magnus dick. He loved squeezing around that dick and feeling it throb against his tight walls. And shit, he thrived on fucking himself back on it and making Magnus moan with gratification. He felt so full and so goddamn slutty and _who fucking cared_. He knew he was a slut for Magnus cock. He had always been a damn slut for it.

Reaching down, he grasped his own shaft and began stroking to match the speed of Magnus thrusts. His stomach twisted with desire and his toes curled with anticipation. And Magnus was pounding into him mercilessly. The sound of skin slapping against skin resonated throughout the room, and the familiar squelching noise caused by the friction of his wet hole and Magnus cock brought him to fist his dick harder. He needed to come, God, he needed to come.

But then Magnus pulled out, and Alec fucking whined again.

"I want you to ride me," Magnus said, sinking down into his office chair and stroking himself. "Come ride Daddy's cock."

And Jesus _fuck_, Alec didn't hesitate. He pushed away from the desk to position himself over Magnus cock. Once he felt his hole brushing against the head, he swiveled his hips and began sinking down. His mouth parted to let out a breath, but when Magnus thrusted upward to meet him half-way, he found that breath knocked out of him. "_Fuck_." He lifted his hips, relished on the feeling of Magnus cock slipping out of him, then proceeded to impale himself on it. To his satisfaction, Magnus groaned, which only pushed Alec to do it again. And again. And again. His short skirt had ridden up to his waist, and peering down, he could see his red, leaking cock bouncing along with his desperate motion. He moved to grab it, but before he could, Magnus slapped his hand away. "Didn't give you permission," he said. Alec let out a drawn out moan, but nevertheless, left his cock alone.

With each thrust, Magnus grew more impatient. He grabbed the back of Alec's knees and held them open as he pounded up into his ass. Alec was far from resisting. His head fell back onto Magnus shoulders, and he let Magnus fuck him. He let Magnus force his legs open and expose him and _fuck him_ until he lost all sense of righteous thought.

"Look at you," Magnus murmured into his ear. "You really are a slut for Daddy's cock, aren't you? Spreading yourself wide and letting Daddy fuck your sloppy hole. Such a good boy. I should give you an award."

Alec could barely breathe.

"Where do you want Daddy to come? In your slutty hole or your pretty mouth? Daddy will give his cum to you wherever you want. It's your award for being a good boy."

A hard thrust that brushed against Alec's prostate caught him in fits of moans, but he still managed to answer, "Mouth," because _fuck_, he wanted to taste that cum, wanted to swallow all of it and make his daddy proud.

"Will you drink it all? Will you lap up every drop of Daddy's cum and swallow it?"

"Yes," he panted out. "Yes, _fuck yes_."

"Touch yourself for me."

He grabbed his cock, and though he stroked, most of the sensation was lost to Magnus hitting his prostate repeatedly and _shit_, he was going to come, he going to — going to —

"_Magnus_." A moment of ecstasy passed over him as his sights were consumed with white. His hand stuttered in their motion then stilled as he milked out his orgasm. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Magnus lifted him up, and after catching his breath, Alec stood and turned around. His eyes found Magnus cock as he fell to his knees. From there, he leaned forward and pressed his tongue flat against the hardened shaft, and when Magnus fingers found its way to his sweat-pressed hair, he continued slowly licking up the length. Magnus scent consumed him and his taste filled him. And Alec fucking loved it. He wrapped his lips around the head of the leaking cock and sucked. God, he had too many fantasies of sucking Magnus off, and to actually deliver it was pure bliss. Cheeks hollowing, he sank his mouth over the cock and let its girth open up his throat. Magnus grip on his hair tightened as Alec met the base of the cock with his lips. Breathing was difficult, but he trained himself to go steady, to draw it out, and to accept the sensual reaction of choking on Magnus hard dick.

He pulled back ever so slightly but was met with resistance. Magnus pushed his head down and shallowly thrusted upward. His cock hit the back of Alec's throat, and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, but that didn't stop Magnus from bucking into his mouth. Alec held on, eyes, though glazed with tears, peering upward to watch Magnus come undone. It didn't take long. With one, two, three thrusts, Magnus stilled and came into his mouth.

Alec shut his eyes then. He shut his eyes and opened his throat to swallow all the cum to its very last drop. His Adam's apple bobbed with each swallow, but even then, as Magnus began pulling back, cum came spilling out of his mouth. When Magnus pulled out completely, Alec opened his eyes and was met with cum spurting on his lips and cheeks. Though feeling it hit his face was dirty, he welcomed it. He didn't mind being dirty as long as he was Magnus dirty whore.

Sitting back, Alec wiped the cum off his cheek with his finger, and after a thoughtful moment, he stuck the finger in his mouth.

Magnus chest heaved at the sight. "What does it taste like?" he asked.

Alec licked his lips. "Like honey," he said.


End file.
